1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral device for image display, particularly one used with image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of digital technology, all kinds of image display and image taking equipment have flooded the market and made their ways into every aspect of human life. TVs and computer display panels are image display devices that are most popular, which include such varieties as Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT LCD), Super Twisted Nematic Liquid Crystal Display (STN LCD), Field Emission display panel, Organic Electroluminescence display . . . etc., while Digital Cameras, Digital Videos, and Web Cameras are among the most popular devices for taking either still or moving images.
These devices bring a great deal of convenience and enjoyment to people. And the inter-dependence between the two kinds of equipment is becoming closer and closer that there are now devices combining the two on the market.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a notebook computer with a built-in webcam, comprising a computer proper 11, a display panel 12, and a webcam base 13. The display panel 12 is connected with the computer proper 11 by pivots 14, opposite which and on the rim of the display panel 12 is a hook clip (not shown) that can be used to lock the display panel 12 to the computer proper 11, closing the two and fastening them in place. The webcam 15 is pivoted on the display panel 12 and can be swiveled to position for objects to be photographed. As the webcam base 13 must be free to swivel, if it is set at some midsection on the rim of the display panel 12, then the hook clip must be set on somewhere else, otherwise when an user flips open the display panel 12, the webcam base 13 will also be turned and swiveled. Thus, if the webcam base 13 is set at the middle of the display panel rim, hook clips must be added and set on the two ends of the display panel rim, greatly limiting the possibilities of the computer's contour design. In addition, the conventional webcam base 13 allows only the freedom of rotation rather than sliding up and down; therefore, the webcam 15 may not adequately aim at targeted object and become hard to use.
Summarizing above the conventional technology, when we add a revolvable video webcam, which is a peripheral device, to a notebook computer display panel, which is an image display device, we may run into the difficulty of aiming the webcam adequately at a targeted object. In addition, the application positions for hook clips on the notebook computer are so limited that design flexibility thus ceases to exist.